paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Update V39
Release Notes - V.39 Update Major Features *Morigesh has been released! *The Monolith map has been updated! **Jungle layout update: ***Jungle flow has been streamlined and improved. ***Camps have been re-positioned. ***Amberlink relocated. **Collision has been greatly improved throughout the map. **Prime Guardian and Raptor pathways are more similar. ***Provides more equal ground near Midlane. **Fog walls have been improved. **Grass is enabled for high settings. *Hot Rod Howitzer Skin Variations **Founders will recieve both the Orchid and Sanguine Skin Variations for free upon logging in. Monolith *Raptors Update **The Raptor camp no longer reinforces one at a time. ***Raptor camp will begin respawning four minutes after all Raptors have been destroyed. Only after all Raptors have been destroyed, spawning four minutes later. ***Raptor melee attacks will now only damage their primary target. **Increased Max Level for from 5 to 15. **Now levels up every 2 minutes, gaining health with each level. ***Raptors stop leveling after 30 minutes. **Stat Changes ***Reduced Raptor CP Bounty from 1000 to 800. ***Reduced Raptor Base Health from 3500 to 1450. ***Implemented Health Per Level scaling for Raptors, gaining 125 health per level (every 2 minutes). *Prime Guardian Update **Prime Guardian respawn time reduced from 480 seconds to 420 seconds. **Now levels up every 2 minutes, gaining health with each level. **Increased Max Level from 5 to 15. **Stat Changes ***Reduced Prime Guardian base health from 12000 to 8625. ***Implemented Health Per Level scaling for Prime, gaining 325 health per level (every 2 minutes). *Prime Orb Update **Reduced duration of Prime Buff from 180 seconds to 150 seconds. **Updated Prime Orb buff (See cards). *River Buff Update **Updated vision rules. **River Buff will now update every 2:00 minutes regardless of whether it had been destroyed previously. Cards *Weekly Card Pack **Micro-Nuke **Reaper's Siphon **Swiftcreek Heart *Prime Card Rework **Stat Changes ***The Warlord ****+27.5 Attack Speed. ***The Archmagus ****+30 points of power. ***The Centurion ****+250 points of Max Health. **All Prime Cards now have the same Unique Passive effects (below). ***Restore 3% of your Max Health and 3% of your Max Mana every second if no damage has been taken in the last 6 seconds. ***Nearby minions have their Max Health doubled. ***All friendly ranged minions are granted Deathtouch for the next 30 seconds. (Minions with Deathtouch will instantly kill any enemy Minion they attack). ***Abilities and Basic attacks deal 20% more damage. *Satori Cloak Update **Satori Cloak no longer shreds armor from Structures. *Update to Stinger Boost **Bonus damage buff will now activate on ability cast instead of on ability hit. **Stinger boost will no longer trigger on toggled hero abilities (Grim’s Suppression Mode and Narbash’s Song of My People). **Stinger Boost audio no longer plays globally. *Divine Shield update **Now blocks Prime Guardian's Abilities. *Ash of the Witch update **Slow can only be applied once every 2 seconds. Heroes *Polish and Bug Fixing **Fixed a bug which caused Heroes to lose animations when jumping or using abilities. *Hoarfrost **Ice spikes will now correctly show team color. *Polish & Bug Fixing **FX polish for Frozen Simulacrum. **Fixed an issue which caused Aurora to somtimes be launched into the air. **Fixed an issue with Aurora’s ice stairs animation. ***Ice stairs will now appear correctly. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Updated her salute animation. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Fixed glowing blades visual effect after leaving the shadowplane. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Fixed various visual effects issues. *Conversion Shield **Feng Mao's Conversion Shield animation can now be canceled after the shield is applied. *Speed Gate **Gadget's Speed Gate now becomes active after .15 seconds once it hits the ground, down from .5 seconds. *Tesla Dome **Polish and Bug Fixing ***Will now appear in the Death Recap screen. ***Will now deal damage to the core and towers. ***Invisible wards will only be damaged if they are visible. *Torn Space **Will no longer close immediately if Gideon teleports into a root effect. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Fixed a bug preventing Grim.EXE's Suppression Mode from slowing minions. *Slow Grenade **Howitzer's Slow Grenades now become active .1 seconds once they hit the ground, down from .5 seconds. *Make it Rain **Howitzer post-ultimate directional leap is now more forgiving. *Polish and Bug fixing **Improved responsiveness of basic attacks after activating Unleashed *Polish & Bug Fixing **Fixed issue where spark visual effects appear on Kwang's sword when running against walls. **Fixed a bug which caused Kwang's Judgment of the Heavens to turn Prime Guardian invisible. **Fixed a bug causing Kwang's Ultimate to cancel if he teleports into a root effect. *Added Dark Heart Skin to in-game store. *Added Cloud Bringer emote to in-game store. *Buckshot, Move Along and Static Trap are now Quick Cast **Quick Cast - Instant cast unless button is held down. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Improved responsiveness on abilities across the board. **Default Murdock's Blue variant has been tweaked to look less like the original skin. *Reversal of Fortune **Removed soft cooldown if she is interrupted before acitvation. **Muriel can no longer use Reversal of Fortune while in the air. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Fixed a bug allowing Riktor to cancel his Riplash animation if he pulls an enemy. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Fix for Serath facial animations during hit reactions. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Fixed Sevarog's Collosal Blow ability turning all player's screens green. **Sevarog's Hollow Praise emote now has audio. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Fixed Sparrow's low health vocal effort sound contiously playing after she has been healed. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Fixed cloth clipping while rotating Twinblast. **Updated respawn animation. UI *Daily Login Reward **Changed the day 3 reward from a Silver Chest to 500 Coins. ***This is to replace the 500 Coins that were previously handed out during through a player’s level progression. *Minimap Update **The minimap has been updated to match the new Monolith map. **Hero minimap icons have been updated. ***New icons should be much clearer and easier to read. *Card Notification Update: **Players can now toggle on/off options for seeing an added item, completed item, and discarded item in their chat window. *Loot Crate Update **Hot Rod Howtizer Orchid Skin Variation added to Loot Crates. **Hot Rod Howitzer Sanguine Skin Variation added to Loot Crates. *Polish and Bux fixing **Minion death FX optimization, fixes, and tweaks. **Fixed some hitches in tutorial level when leveling up Gideon’s Cosmic Rift. **Fixed bug that allowed dead players to still see enemies that after their team had lost vision. **The Loot Crate screen is now in 3D. **Minor tweaks to hero zoom. **Characters will no longer experience controller input while Settings menu is open. **Targeting brackets will now appear on stealthed enemy heroes when players have vision of them. AI *Bot update **Bots will attempt to last hit minions now. **Updated bots awareness to towers/tower range. **Player usage of team-comms now has greater influence on bot decisions. **Bot hero selection is now improved. Category:Patch Notes